Harry Potter and the Curse of the Blacks
by Alithiel-Skywalker
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year he and his friends discover the new girl has a secret...Rated PG for laguage
1. The new girl

"Over here!" Harry called as the football flew through the air. He caught stopped it with his foot and readied himself to make the next pass.  
  
"Harry, James, breakfasts ready." Harry could play football with his dad all day if his mother let him. Inside the house Lily set out three places on the table and served bacon and eggs, Harry's favourite breakfast, just as the boys stumbled inside.  
  
"Hands, wash, now!" Lily barked. Harry and James washed their hands and sat at the table. James picked up the newspaper while Harry tucked into his breakfast.  
  
"Thanks mum." Harry said cleaning his plate.  
  
"Seconds?" Lily asked dishing more onto Harry's plate before he had a chance to answer.  
  
"What are you planning on getting up to today son?" James asked not taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"Well I've got footy training this afternoon so I was going to finish my homework and..." James cut him off.  
  
"I'm worried Harry, you seem to becoming increasingly obsessed with this footy training." Harry opened his mouth in protest but closed it again.  
  
"...However it's nothing two V.I.P passes to England vs. Italy can't fix." Harry's jaw dropped for the second time today.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry's voice came out in a squeak. James's face broke into a grin.  
  
"Your mother got them off a friend at work." He said. Harry jumped out of his chair and let out a hoot.  
  
"Thank you." He said hugging his parents.  
  
"Anything for you Harry." Lily said stroking his hair. Suddenly Harry felt as though he was being sucked backwards, his parents faces slipping farther and farther out of reach.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The final horn sounded as the Hogwarts express slowed to a halt. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watched him from the doorway of the carriage.  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly. They stepped into the near empty carriage.  
  
"Yeah mate, what were you dreaming about? Dementors or something." Harry didn't particularly want to share his dream with them. He was still grumpy to have woken up only to discover it was nothing more than just a dream.  
  
"Yeah something like that." Harry mumbled back to them.  
  
"Dementors my arse." Someone scoffed. All three looked around the carriage.  
  
"Who said that?" Ron asked in a puzzle voice. Two hands appeared from nowhere and removed an invisible hood revealing a head of long blonde hair and two brilliant blue eyes. She proceeded to undo the rest of the cloak which fell to the floor in a pile.  
  
"Ron, your mouth is open." Hermione pointed out. Ron shut his mouth but continued to stare.  
  
"You all act as though you've never seen an invisibility cloak before." The girl said packing the cloak into her trunk. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys before stepping forward to shake hands with the girl.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron and this is Harry." She said indicating her friends.  
  
"Zelda Black." The girl said smiling.  
  
"Any relation to Sirius Black?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him. She knew Harry missed him terribly. The girl's smile broadened.  
  
"He's my uncle." She announced. Harry's head shot up.  
  
"He's my godfather." He said hastily.  
  
"We must be god-cousins then." Zelda said. Harry laughed. "I remember now Sirius told me all about you, he's very fond of you, Harry Potter isn't it?" Harry nodded. Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I knew Sirius had a sister, but I thought she died?" Harry said.  
  
"She did." Zelda said looking away.  
  
"It looks like we're here." Ron chimed in as the train finally stopped outside Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All four of them got off the train with their trunks floating behind them.  
  
"What year are you in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fifth." Zelda replied.  
  
"Us too, do you know what house you're in?" Zelda shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Slytherin probably." She said finally.  
  
"Why is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well because my father is the head." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh that's impossible, Snape's the head of Slytherin and he's more grumpy than a blast-ended skrewt." Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"No you misunderstand, Severus Snape is my father." Ron and Harry's smiles faded in and instant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ah Potter just in time, I see you've already met Zelda." A familiar voice rang through out the entry hall. It was Professor McGonagall. She stopped just in front of Harry and adjusted her glasses.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to keep an eye on Miss Black and give her the grand tour of Hogwarts for me." Harry beamed inside.  
  
"Yes Mam." He replied. Zelda followed Harry to the portrait to of the fat lady which was the secret entrance to the Griffyndor common room.  
  
"Wait here." He instructed, Zelda nodded. He muttered the password and took his things upstairs while Zelda waited.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me." Zelda replied. Harry showed her the Great Hall, the kitchen full of house elves busily making breakfast, and the classrooms. He wanted to show her Hagrid's house as well but they were late for the first assembly as it was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Snape's really your dad?" Ron asked. One by one the firsts year clambered forth to be sorted into their future houses. Zelda gave a weak smile.  
  
"I never knew Snape had a kid." Ron went on.  
  
"Nor did I." Hermione confessed.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, not many people do know, you see, my mother had to keep it a secret from Sirius I mean he's so unpredictable." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"You wont tell him...will you Harry?" Zelda asked. Harry looked into her big blue eyes. He didn't want to lie to Sirius but he knew it was none of his business.  
  
"I wont tell him." Harry said just as Zelda's name was called.  
  
"Well good luck." Hermione said as Zelda walked up the Great Hall. She sat in the chair and awaited the sorting hat to be placed on her head.  
  
"I guess that's the last we'll see of her." Ron said scornfully. Harry winced. To know his only living relative's only other non-evil relative would soon be out of his life before he got a chance to know her really bugged him. Harry could just hear the sorting hat's words over the murmur of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah yes Zelda Black, intelligent yet spontaneous, but above all courageous and kind. I think... GRIFFYNDOR!" A roar went up from the Griffyndor table. Harry looked at Snape who's expression could have frozen a lake.  
  
"Wait Harry didn't you say Sirius was in Griffyndor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea why?" Harry replied.  
  
"Well Zelda's mother would have been in Griffyndor too!" Ron explained. Zelda rejoined them at the table.  
  
"Welcome back." Harry said. He really meant it too. 


	2. Expect the unexpected

"Hi I'm Neville." Neville Longbottom clambered over his desk to shake hands with Zelda.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Neville." She said smiling. Zelda was obviously thrilled about being in the same house as Harry. They hadn't stopped talking since they left the Great Hall.  
  
"Like Snape needs another reason to hate Harry." Hermione went on. Ron had been listening to her whinge about how Snape was going to find a way of blaming them for Zelda's house placement.  
  
"Got a new girlfriend Potter?" A voice from across the room spat. Hermione and Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle leering at their friend.  
  
"Drop dead Malfoy." Harry snapped back. Malfoy and his friends laughed.  
  
"At least Harry has friends unlike those two baboons your standing next to." Zelda said fiercely. Malfoy stood up so suddenly his chair fell over. Wand drawn he walked over to Zelda.  
  
"What did you say?" He hissed.  
  
"You heard me...or is your hearing like your intelligence? Non-existent!" A few of the other students laughed. Malfoy's face was ridden up with pure hate. The only other person he looked at like that was Harry, who had his hand on his wand awaiting Malfoy's reaction.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Right then, you'll pay for that." Malfoy said raising his wand. The class held their breath as Malfoy backed away to his side of the classroom.  
  
"Stupefy." Malfoy shouted sending the curse soaring towards Zelda.  
  
"Protego." Harry said suddenly leaping up and deflecting the curse. He looked down at Zelda who shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I can fight my own battles." She said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said. "It didn't look as though you were going to, I mean I don't even know if you can..." He didn't finish his sentence. Zelda stood up and held out her wand.  
  
"Densaugeo." She bellowed. The curse hit Malfoy so quickly he almost fell backwards out the window. Suddenly his teeth began to grow at a rapid pace. Crabbe and Goyle reached for their wands.  
  
"Furnunculus, Engorgio." Curses were flying all over the room. The three boys didn't know what hit them. Malfoy had regained his composure and aimed his wand at Zelda. His rapidly growing teeth however made it difficult to get a hex out.  
  
"Diffind..."  
  
"Finish that spell and consider yourself expelled Malfoy." A man with long, dark greasy locks and a hooked nose burst forth into the classroom.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." He said disarming all the spells. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did Snape just threaten to expel Malfoy?  
  
"You three to the hospital wing." He snapped. Malfoy dragged Crabbe and Goyle out of the classroom muttering under his breath. Harry noticed Snape threw Zelda a look as he walked past. If Harry didn't know any better he would have said Snape was beaming, but that was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
*~*~*  
  
After class Harry waited outside the classroom for Zelda. She came out the door smiling.  
  
"Potter, a word." He heard Snape call. He brushed past Zelda and re-entered the classroom.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Harry said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Sit down Potter." Harry did so.  
  
"I take it you are aware that Zelda is my...daughter." Harry nodded swallowing nervously.  
  
"Well Potter, I don't know why she was put into Griffyndor, don't think I wont be taking this up with the headmaster. Nevertheless I'm pleased to see that she has...settled, thanks to you no doubt." Harry wondered where this was going. He noted that Snape was having trouble saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"And so I thank you for blocking Malfoy's attempt to stun my daughter." Harry looked at Snape. Did he just thank him for something?  
  
"Is there anything you don't know, Sir?" Harry asked. Snape raised an intrigued eyebrow.  
  
"Don't let it come as a shock to you Potter." With that he dismissed Harry.  
  
"Oh and Harry." Harry stopped and turned at the door.  
  
"If anything else happens to Zelda, I'm holding you personally responsible." Harry swallowed again.  
  
"Yes sir." He said leaving the classroom. Zelda looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"He's not as bad as you think Harry." She insisted. For once, Harry had to agree with her. 


	3. Memories

Harry spent the rest of the week showing Zelda all his favourite places in the castle. He showed her Hagrid's cabin (Hagrid wasn't there), the forbidden forest and all the other places students weren't meant to go. They sat down by the lake under the shade of an oak to rest.  
  
"I never knew boarding school could be so much fun!" Zelda exclaimed. Harry knew what she was talking about. He would rather live here than back in Privet drive with his adopted family, the Dursleys.  
  
"So what school did you go to before Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"I was home schooled by my Grandma." She replied. Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew she could not have meant Sirius's mother, she had passed on many years beforehand, and she was evil.  
  
"I didn't know Snape had a mother." Harry slipped out. Zelda shot him the same icy glance her father would have done. "Well he does." She said coolly. Harry wished he had bit his tongue. Neither of them spoke for awhile. Zelda charmed a flower to dance on the grass.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You're really good at duelling." Harry said finally. Zelda looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, well when you have Severus Snape as a father, you come to be good at a lot of things." She replied. Harry felt a knot in his stomach. She couldn't possibly mean, no that was stupid. He pushed the thought from his head and went back to picking blades of grass out of the ground.  
  
"Um Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Zelda said. Harry swallowed and looked up at her.  
  
"The other week, when we were on the train, you were having a dream about something...what was it?" Harry looked away. He didn't want to discuss the dream with anyone, still if he had to choose it would be Zelda.  
  
"M-my parents. "Harry started.  
  
"They died when I was a baby." Harry felt relieved that Zelda didn't have the same look of sympathy on her face that everyone else did when he spoke about his parents.  
  
"What happened, in the dream?" Zelda asked concerned.  
  
"N-nothing bad, I just dreamt I had a normal life, with no magic and no Snape and no Voldermort." Zelda gasped.  
  
"You really don't like my father do you?" She asked Harry. They both laughed.  
  
"It's not his fault, he and my father were enemies at school." Harry explained.  
  
"Kind of like you and Malfoy." Zelda said. The sun gleamed down on her hair. Harry doubted he had ever seen anything so shiny.  
  
"Pretty much, only Snape's usually on Malfoy's side, but I guess it's different now that you're here." Harry said hopefully. Zelda smiled. A strange feeling ran through Harry's body all the way down to his legs which were now covered in waltzing flowers. He noticed a tear roll down Zelda's rosy cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Zelda sniffed.  
  
"It's nothing." She said wiping away a tear.  
  
"It's just, you had a dream about you parents, and I had a dream about my mother last night." Harry waited for her to go on. She was obviously upset still about the death of her mother.  
  
"I miss her so much Harry, I can't even talk to my father about it, he forbids it." Harry looked shocked.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"She was killed by Death eaters Harry, he blames himself all the time, I just want to remember what she was like." Zelda now had several streams flowing down her face. Harry was unsure of what to do. He patted Zelda's back without getting too close, girls can be funny about these things.  
  
"Can't you talk to Sirius about it?" Harry asked. This made the situation worsen.  
  
"He doesn't like me near him either, I remind everyone of my mother!" Zelda wailed.  
  
"Don't you have a picture or something?" Harry asked hopefully. He remembered the picture kept by his bed of his parents. Zelda shook her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well she went to Hogwarts didn't she?" He asked. Zelda nodded.  
  
"Then there must be a picture around here somewhere!" Harry leapt to his feet. Zelda followed his lead. He took her hand and lead her through the halls at a fast pace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I found it!" Harry said excitedly. Zelda ran over to the spot he was pointing at. It was a whole school picture of when his father and Sirius were at Hogwarts. Several students in the photograph were pulling at one an others hair trying to get the most attention.  
  
"I can see her Harry!" Zelda said excitedly. Harry was too busy watching Sirius and James play-duel with their wands. His mother Lily was in the next row shaking her head while whispering into a dark haired girls ear.  
  
"That's you mother?" Harry asked. She had a likeness to Sirius, a very pretty face a thick curly dark hair.  
  
"Out mothers' were good friends Harry." Zelda pointed out happily.  
  
"You don't look anything like her." Harry protested.  
  
"Well that's because I charmed my hair colour silly." Zelda raised her wand to her head and suddenly a mass of long dark curls blanketed the shiny blonde hair. Harry's jaw dropped. She was the spitting image of her mother, and still very pretty.  
  
"I can see the resemblance now." Harry admitted. Though he was secretly thinking of Zelda in a Death eaters' robe. The thought gnawed away at him as he stared.  
  
"Potter." An angry Snape marched up to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"N-nothing sir we just..." Snape looked at Zelda.  
  
"What have you done to you hair?" He asked. His voice softened.  
  
"I was just showing Harry... never mind." Zelda said looking down.  
  
"Stand aside Potter." Snape demanded. Harry did so. He watched the expression on Snape's face change as he realised what they were doing.  
  
"Get out of here." He said. He voice was close to a whisper. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly left, Zelda followed him down the hall.  
  
"Harry wait." Zelda called. He turned around to see what she was pointing at. Snape was still watching the picture. A mournful expression played on his face as he reached out to the picture. For a moment Harry seemed to understand why Snape never laughed or showed any sign of real emotion. It almost made him forgive four years of Snape's nastiness. His head turned sharply towards Harry who just realised Zelda was no longer standing next to him. Before Snape could say anything Harry had shot off towards the common room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who put the Niffler in Snape's office?" Fred and George asked in the Griffyndor common room. It was night time and Harry and his friends were reading their mail sent via owls.  
  
"Like you don't know." Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Harry copped the flack for it as per usual." Ron added. Fred and George sympathised.  
  
"Really it wasn't us, honest!" They walked away and left Harry to open his mail.  
  
"It from Snuffles!" He said excitedly. 'Snuffles' was the code word given for Sirius so no one knew they were talking about a convicted felon.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I've been stuck inside Grimuld place for a whole month now, I'm coming to see you a soon as Dumbledore sends the word.  
Don't stay up too late and enjoy my present,  
  
Yours truly  
Snuffles  
  
P.S. You're one of the gang now!  
  
"Sounds like good news Harry." Ron said.  
  
"What did he send you?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled out a patch with the letter 'M' stitched on it.  
  
"It's..." Harry couldn't talk. Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
"It's a 'Marauders' patch." He breathed.  
  
"Sirius sent you his 'Marauders' patch?" Ron asked amazed. Hermione applied a permanent sticking charm to Harry's robes and the patch. He wore the red and gold 'M' with great pride.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night Harry awoke to footsteps in his dorm. A hand covered his mouth as moonlight shone into the room.  
  
"Shhh it's me!" Zelda said. Harry noticed she still hadn't changed her hair back.  
  
"What are you doing here? If you get caught you'll be expelled." Harry whispered harshly.  
  
"I have to show you something." Zelda said eagerly. Harry got out of bed and pulled his robes on.  
  
"Quick get under my cloak." She insisted. Harry and Zelda tip-toed down the halls and out of the castle.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Normally he wouldn't have asked questions if it were Ron or Hermione, but he had this nagging feeling Zelda wasn't telling him everything about her.  
  
"You'll see." Zelda kept saying. Harry wondered if she ever knew where she was leading them. They venture deeper into the Forbidden Forest until they reached a clearing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's going on Zelda?" Harry asked impatiently. His fingers closed around his wand as he heard noises in the bushes. A shaggy black dog stepped out and barked once at Harry.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry called stepping out from under the cloak. The dog changed into a human with ease and rushed forth to hug Harry.  
  
"Let me take a look at you Harry." Sirius said stepping back. He smiled when he saw the red and gold 'M' looking back at him.  
  
"And you missy." Sirius said turning to face Zelda. She hugged him tightly. Harry watched Sirius's every move. Those who didn't know him would have been quite scared at his appearance, but Harry knew better.  
  
"Dumbledore said I would get a suprise if I came here tonight." Sirius said. Zelda beamed.  
  
"I heard you howling from my dorm, I knew it was you immediately." She said with pride.  
  
"So how do you like school here? She isn't beating you in too many classes I hope Harry?" Sirius asked with a smile.  
  
"Only about all of them." Harry replied.  
  
"Sirius." Harry said on a serious note.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius looked around. Before he could answer a voice came from the shadows.  
  
"That's precisely what I was wondering..." 


	4. Zelda a Death eater?

OotP Spoiler...  
  
"Snape." Sirius said harshly. Harry saw him slowly reach for his wand.  
  
"You're supposed to be guarding the head quarters." Snape hissed.  
  
"I just came to see my family." Snape looked at Zelda, then back at Sirius.  
  
"You two, to bed NOW!" They didn't argue. Harry wanted to stay and listen but Zelda pulled his arm.  
  
"What do you think they were talking about? What head quarters?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Zelda replied.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Then next morning Harry told his friends about Snape and Sirius.  
  
"I only got to talk to him for five minutes." Harry complained.  
  
"There are more important things to discuss Harry." Hermione said sharply.  
  
"Like the head quarters you heard Snape mention." Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Perhaps you could ask Snape..." Harry cut her off.  
  
"You really think I can just march up to Snape and expect him to tell me everything?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"No.' Ron said looking over at Zelda. "But she can."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that afternoon Harry and his friends anxiously awaited Zelda's arrival in the common room.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alright hold your horses." Zelda said putting her bag down.  
  
"He said that he and Sirius belong to an organisation entitled the Order of the Phoenix, it was set up by Dumbledore to gather those who oppose he-who- must-not-be-named and just about all of your parents are involved including Bill and Charlie." She said looking at Ron.  
  
"How could we not know about this?" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Well it has to be kept a secret from you-know-who." Zelda said knowingly.  
  
"Makes sense." Harry said.  
  
"So that's why they didn't kill each other!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well actually they tried to, I went back there after you went to bed Harry, they were still arguing about some rubbish, just about at each others' throats too!" Zelda said.  
  
"Did Sirius say anything about me?" Harry asked hopefully. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"He just said to keep and eye on you." She said. Harry's face fell.  
  
"Look Harry I know it seems like no-one has any time for you but they're all working towards the Order of the Phoenix." Harry took no notice of Zelda's words.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Late that evening Harry decided to see if Hagrid had returned home yet. On his way to the cabin Harry noticed a flickering light in the woods. His mind was screaming no but his legs kept on walking towards the forest. Harry followed the light closely behind. It stopped at a clearing and Harry ducked down in his invisibility cloak just In time.  
  
"We're you followed?" A voice asked. The voice belonged to Bane, a centaur Harry met the previous year.  
  
"I don't think so." It was Zelda. Harry watched in angst as Zelda followed the centaur deeper into the woods. A large gathering of centaurs awaited her arrival.  
  
"Is she alone?" A black centaur asked Bane. He nodded.  
  
"Very well, proceed." Harry noticed there was something very odd about Zelda. She was acting so formal, so professional. He wasn't really listening to her speech.  
  
"So will you help us?" Harry heard her say at the end of her speech. Bane pawed the earth nervously.  
  
"The thing is Zelda, we've been made a better offer, by the Death eaters." Zelda's face fell.  
  
"These are peoples lives you're playing with Bane." She said angrily.  
  
"I know." Bane said with a smug grin. Zelda raised her wand but it was too late.  
  
"Take her." He demanded. Two centaurs stepped forward and lifted Zelda off her feet. Harry couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"Put her down." He shouted leaping out of the bushes. Zelda has a look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
"Harry lookout." She yelled.  
  
"Easy now Potter, you wouldn't want to hurt somebody now would you." A particularly nasty voice came from the shadows. Lucius Malfoy and two other Death eaters appeared out of the night.  
  
"Your wand Potter! Or the witch gets it." Harry had no choice, he handed his wand over to Lucius.  
  
"There's a good boy." Lucius said smiling.  
  
"And you Miss Black, we had such high hopes for you, too bad you chose the way of Dumbledore and his pa-thetic little friends." Zelda kicked at Lucius but missed.  
  
"However, you still have a choice, join us." He tempted her.  
  
"I would sooner rot in Azkaban." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Lucius said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, take them both." The death eaters grabbed the two students.  
  
"Bane how could you?" Harry asked. The centaur would not meet his gaze.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry whispered to Zelda. "You shouldn't have followed me Harry." She said angrily.  
  
"You shouldn't have been snooping then I wouldn't have followed you." Harry retorted.  
  
"I was doing my job." Zelda hissed. She shut her mouth quickly. She had already said too much. 


	5. Prisoner's of Azkaban

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded. It was too late. Lucius hit them with a powerful sleeping spell. It was hours before Harry awoke. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. From what he could tell he was in a prison cell. Zelda was nowhere in sight. Instead his cell door was wide open and several prisoners had gathered to see who the new inmate was. Harry felt for his wand. He remembered giving it to Lucius.  
  
"Stay back." Harry warned. Some of the prisoners laughed.  
  
"Leave the boy alone." Someone said coldly. The prisoners hushed immediately and parted for the wizard to enter the room.  
  
"Harry Potter isn't it?" He asked. The prisoner had blue eyes and dark hair. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Benjamin Gumble." The prisoner said shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"I overheard the Death eaters talking about you, they've got your friend in the highest tower." Harry's face fell.  
  
"I have to get there." Harry said standing up.  
  
"Just a minute." Benjamin said putting his hands up.  
  
"There are dementors on the prowl everywhere." Harry pushed past him.  
  
"I've dealt with dementors before, they're nothing." He insisted.  
  
"Perhaps you have, but you wont last two seconds without your wand." Benjamin stated. Harry looked up.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked in a suspicious voice.  
  
"Sirius Black was a very good friend of mine, in and outside of Azkaban."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Before long Harry had let himself be led away by this stranger. He wondered what Ron and Hermione would think of him accepting the help of a convicted felon. Nonetheless Sirius was a prisoner of Azkaban once and Harry trusted him above anyone else. Benjamin took Harry to a place where most of the prisoners were gathered.  
  
"Alright listen up." He shouted. "It appears the rumours are true and he- who-must-not-be-named has returned. Now you can either help us find Harry's wand and free his friend or let yourselves fall to the hands of the Death eaters who arrived this morning." A murmur went up from the crowd.  
  
"Why should we risk our lives to help the boy?" Someone yelled over the murmur.  
  
"Because Harry here's our only chance of ridding the world of he-who-must- not-be-named." Benjamin said fiercely.  
  
"How do we know that's the real Harry Potter?" Another prisoner shouted. Soon there were more questions in the air than Benjamin could answer. The crowd died down and most of the inmates left in pure frustration. A dozen prisoners remained.  
  
"Well I'm with you Ben." Several of the remaining inmates agreed.  
  
"Either way, we don't stand a chance without Harry Potter, the boy who lived..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back at Hogwarts most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had gathered.  
  
"This is exactly why I didn't want Harry at Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley moaned.  
  
"Please calm down Mrs Weasley." Dumbledore tried to comfort her.  
  
"Albus what are we going to do?" Mad-eye moody asked. Suddenly the door flung open.  
  
"Where is she?" Severus Snape demanded.  
  
"Now, now Albus was just about to speak." Moody started up. Dumbledore put up his hand.  
  
"It's quite alright Moody." He said.  
  
"Come and have a seat Professor Snape." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"I'd rather stand." Snape said stiffly.  
  
"Very well, I have it on great authority that the students are being held at Azkaban prison." Snape looked as though he was going to faint.  
  
"Therefore I declare that a rescue party must be sent post haste." The order nodded in agreement.  
  
"But who of us should go?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"I will." Snape instantly volunteered himself.  
  
"Very well, one other wizard should do it." Dumbledore said. Sirius Black burst through the door. All eyes were on him.  
  
"Right then, what'd I miss?" 


	6. Secret's revealed

*~*~* Thanks for all the feedback MUCH appreciated :D  
  
*~*~* Next fiction will probably be a Sirius and Snape at school with *Brooklyn Black Sirius's sister and Snape's girlfriend *~*~*  
  
Harry lead a group of outcasts to the magical gates that lead up to the highest tower where Zelda was being held captive. Two Death eaters stood looking curiously at the prisoners. Harry stood behind a pillar and waited for Benjamin's signal.  
  
"Hey you." Benjamin shouted at the closest Death eater.  
  
"What do you want?" The Death eater snapped back. Harry recognised the voice. It was Crabbe, he make a wild guess that the other death eater was Goyle.  
  
"I was just wondering what it takes to be a Death eater, I mean what made two marvellous wizards such as yourselves turn to the dark side?" Crabbe walked suspiciously over to the gate.  
  
"You being smart Gumble?" Crabbed asked.  
  
"Who me sir? Noooo." A few of the prisoners concealed snickers.  
  
"Right that's it." Crabbe said raising his wand.  
  
"Don't Crabbe!" Goyle protested but it was too late. Crabbe had open the gate with his wand and the prisoners didn't waste a second. Benjamin pounced on Crabbe sending his wand flying through the air. Goyle however sent a barrage of curses at the prisoners who had piled on top of Crabbe. Most of them missed but some of the prisoners fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now Harry!" Benjamin shouted. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He jumped over the pile of prisoners and dashed past Goyle before he could even blink. Harry was very fast for his age. Especially when there was a Death eater on his tail. Harry heard Goyle be tackled from behind. He wanted to stop and see the look on Goyle's face but his legs just kept running. He soon reached a staircase that lead to the highest tower. It was being closely guarded by two more Death eaters. Harry following his instincts threw a pebble in the opposite direction past the guards. Their heads shot up and they followed the noise. Harry could hear shouting from upstairs. He snuck past the guards and raced up the stairs. The closer he got the louder the shouts. It was Lucius Malfoy. The door was open and Harry could see his wand inches from his hand. He reached out for it but something caught his eye.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was Zelda. She was curled up in a ball on the floor shivering. Harry realised immediately she was under the Cruciatus curse. He made a lunge for his wand but something grabbed his ankle. It was a Death Eater.  
  
"I've got him Lucius." The Death eater yelled. Lucius and the other Death eaters turned around.  
  
"And I've got you." Benjamin cried dragging the Death eater off Harry.  
  
"Go Harry!" Benjamin cried. What happened next went very fast. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lucius who had already shouted the death curse 'Avada Kedavra' and sent it fleeting towards Harry. Benjamin who had succeeded in throwing the Death eater down the stairs leapt in front of Harry taking the curse full impact in the chest.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. Benjamin collapsed into a heap on the floor. He aimed his wand at Lucius and shouted with all his might.  
  
"Stupefy!" The curse hit Malfoy with such force he toppled backwards into a table and fell unconscious to the floor. The other Death eaters didn't know what to make of the situation. They grabbed Lucius's limp body and bolted out of there. Harry fell to his knees between Zelda and Ben and dropped his wand.  
  
"Death follows me, and everyone I touch." He mumbled bitterly.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't dead?" A voice asked.  
  
"Ben!" Harry shouted. "How did you? The death curse..." Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"It's the bond that forms between two wizards when one saves another's life, it turns out you have a very strong protection spell in you after all." Ben explained. Harry was so relieved.  
  
"Besides." Came another voice. "It's the curse of the Blacks, to fall into the hands of evil, not Harry Potter." Zelda shakily sat up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"I've been better." She admitted. Zelda's legs gave way. Harry caught her in his arms just as Sirius and Snape burst onto the scene.  
  
"Where are they Potter?" Snape asked rushing forward taking Zelda off Harry.  
  
"They ran when Harry hit Malfoy with a powerful curse." Ben answered for him. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I told you we didn't need to rush Snape, If any student can break out of prison to save his friend and scare off a dozen Death eaters, its Harry." Snape unwillingly agreed.  
  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts now." Harry said turning.  
  
"Um Harry." Zelda said in a voice which told Harry he didn't want to hear this.  
  
"I should have told you this before, but I was under strict orders not to, you see I'm not actually a student." Harry turned to face her. How could it be that the only person that actually understood him wasn't going back to Hogwarts with him.  
  
"You see, I'm an Auror, I'm also in the Order of the Phoenix and I was supposed to protect you at Hogwarts but instead I got you kidnapped by Death eaters, so I'm going back to train at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry had so many questions for her. But he couldn't bring himself to talk. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed at Hogwarts and never come out again.  
  
"So it was all an act?" Harry asked feebly. Not wanting to look Zelda in the eye.  
  
"No of course not, well some of it was but not the stuff that counted." Harry looked up. He could tell she really meant it.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you then." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, see you Harry." Zelda said. Harry watched her bouncing black curls disappear down the stairs.  
  
"Women." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"What did I expect, I mean she is a relation of Snape." Harry spat bitterly.  
  
"She what?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at Sirius who's jaw had dropped in shock.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry said pulling Sirius's arm. "C'mon we have to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Wait a minute what did you just say about her being a relation of Snape..." But Harry didn't answer him. The two wizards walked out of Azkaban laughing all the way.  
  
The End 


End file.
